


20 Questions

by nonelvis



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonelvis/pseuds/nonelvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Two men, a stopwatch, and a game. Teensy spoilers for "Cyberwoman" and "They Keep Killing Suzie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from or whether I'll write anything like it again. But at least it's grammatical and everything should be spelled correctly, which in my opinion is almost as hot as actual porn. Hope you like it.

They're playing '20 Questions' again.

Ianto sits naked on Jack's desk, blindfolded with the maroon tie, his palms flat on the desk behind him. He is not allowed to move his hands. That's one of the rules, and Ianto likes rules, even though his job often requires him to break them.

Jack sits, scoots forward between Ianto's legs, and gently takes the other man's cock in his mouth. Then he starts the stopwatch and places it on the desk.

Ianto breathes in sharply at the soft warmth of Jack's mouth and the slippery curling of his tongue.

"Is it something in the Hub?"

Jack's sucking grows lighter, less insistent. _Yes._

"Is it bigger than a breadbox?"

Jack's tongue swirls around the tip of Ianto's cock, applying the tiniest bit of pressure, but enough to make the other man start to moan. _No._

Those are the rules. One motion that slows things down for Yes, another that speeds it up for No. They compete to see who can win the game yet last the longest before coming. So far, the score is 5-4, Jack's favour, but Ianto's perfectionist streak, not to mention the lust for Jack that startled him so after Lisa's death, makes him want to even that ratio.

"Is it something in this room?"

Jack's right hand reaches forward, tickling Ianto unexpectedly near his bellybutton. Ianto yelps in surprise and wriggles away. "Not fair, Jack," he says, but at least now he knows it's a _Yes._ Ianto can feel Jack smiling, or at least as much as any man can with his mouth around someone else's dick, and he wishes he could see Jack's face. All he can see through the tie is tiny slits of light, bits of pink that must be his thighs or Jack's hands. Everything else he has to leave to his imagination, and his imagination is very good.

He sighs as Jack laps at him, and manages to ask "Is it from another planet?"

Jack sucks more strongly now, drawing out another moan from his partner. Ianto is starting to breathe heavily and wants to ball up his fists, but moving his palms off the desk is forbidden. Another rule. There are consequences for breaking the rules, and sometimes Ianto thinks that he might fail one day, accidentally on purpose, just to see how far Jack will go in punishing him.

Thinking about this only makes him harder.

There are more questions. There is Jack's hand tweaking Ianto's left nipple, his mouth sucking and biting at it, conclusively eliminating an object spat out by the Rift. Jack's fingers, tracing the rough hairs along Ianto's thighs, while Jack whispers in his ear, "Sometimes I think you know the answer, but you're drawing this out anyway. Cheater," and Ianto knows it isn't the strange lump of coral on his boss' desk. And still later, two of Jack's slick fingers sliding into his asshole, curving inside him, the shocking pleasure nearly causing Ianto to forfeit by virtue of lifting his hands again. He knows it's an ordinary item he sees every day. He also knows that much more of this and he'll come before he identifies the object, and tries reciting the team's phone numbers in his head, the different network passwords, the alphabet backwards, anything to slow Jack down, but oh god there's another finger inside him now, and he cries out, nearly there.

"Is it – is it something – _oh_ – something you eat or drink?"

The fingers slip out, and Ianto groans, lowering himself back to the desk. His balls are so tight they're nearly painful, and he's desperate to come, but Jack has just paused, waiting for the next question.

Even the exhaled breath from Jack's nose tickling Ianto's cock is enough to set him off now, and thrusting himself forward into the other man's mouth, he asks through gasping breaths, "Is it the cup of coffee I brought you this morning?"

Jack pulls away from Ianto, grins at him, and says "You win." Then he bends down again, takes Ianto back into his mouth, and within seconds, Ianto's body is shaking, his cock pulsing as he comes, and he groans and slumps forward over Jack's head.

Jack reaches for the stopwatch and presses the top button. He pulls away from his lover and looks at the watch. "8:35," he says. "Not bad." He looks up at Ianto, now reclining on his elbows, exhausted. "But I bet I can beat that."

"We'll see," Ianto says, still breathing heavily. He pulls down the blindfold, reaches for the stopwatch and resets it. "We'll see."


End file.
